


Larry Stylinson Oneshots

by Addie_your_Queen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, agnst, idk how to tag this lol, larry stylinson - Freeform, pls read on Wattpad if you can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_your_Queen/pseuds/Addie_your_Queen
Summary: A collection of Larry Stylinson oneshots.If you have any requests let me know. Please no smut.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Even If It's Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you could read this on Wattpad, that would be amazing. No worries if you can't though (:
> 
> I love you all so much <333
> 
> \- Addie

Louis ran a hand through his hair, washing out the shampoo, trying his best to stay awake. It was past two in the morning when the boys had said goodnight and retired to their own rooms. When Niall had said a party in the hotel game room, he hadn't realized they would be staying up so late.

He thought back to the mess they had caused from their partying. Harry was trying to throw M&M's into Niall's mouth and one had hit his forehead. Niall threw one back, but Louis walked by and it hit him instead. Zayn and Liam joined in and they ended up in a huge food war and the entire game room was trashed. It was not fun to clean up.

Louis turned off the shower and reached for a towel, shivering a little as the cold air hit his skin. He dried off and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a fresh t-shirt, before hanging his towel on the hook next to Harry's. 

He slipped quietly from the bathroom, flicking the lights off. He stood in the doorway a minute, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He looked over to where his best friend lay asleep, watching the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Maybe one day he would actually get up the courage to tell him how he felt. 

Harry had always talked of how he wanted to fall in love and get married and have lots of kids. And as much as Louis wanted it to be with him, he knew it probably wouldn't be.

He sighed, crawling into bed and slipping an arm around Harry, pulling him close. "Someday, you're going to fall in love," he whispered into the darkness. "Even if it's not with me." It hurt to say, but he wanted Harry to be happy. He let out a yawn and settled his head onto the pillow, burying his head into Harry's curls. "I love you," he whispered just before falling asleep.


	2. A Secret Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: homophobia, panic attack, slight mentions of abuse

Louis squeezes his eyes shut. It's getting hard to breathe, and he is having trouble staying upright. The walls seem like they are closing in on him, causing him to stumble a bit. Luckily, Harry is there to catch him, pulling him gently down so they sit on the floor, Louis in Harry's lap.

"I can't, I'm sorry," he chokes out, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, love. It's okay. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I've got you. You're alright."

Louis can barely breathe anymore and he feels like he might pass out. Harry gently takes his hand, placing against his chest. "Follow my breathing," he says softly, taking slow breaths in and out. 

Louis closes his eyes, letting his head fall against Harry's chest, following the steady rise and fall of Harry's breath. Finally, his breathing starts to even out, and he no longer feels dizzy.

"What are you doing?" someone yells. "That's your cue! The other boys are already on!"

"We aren't going on," Harry says. "At least not until later."

"What do you mean you aren't going on? You don't have a choice. Get out there now!"

"No." Harry said. "Louis' having a panic attack. He's not going on. And stop yelling, you'll make it worse."

"Don't tell me what to do. And it's not an option," The guys yells, grabbing Louis' arm and yanking him up out of Harry's lap. Louis lets out a little squeak, immediately feeling dizzy again. "Oh stop being pathetic," the guy says. 

"He can't go on right now," Harry says.

"He has to."

"No," Harry argues. "I'll go, but he stays. And someone has to sit with him and make sure his breathing stays even. Otherwise he'll pass out."

The guy yanks Harry up as well, ignoring what he said, pushing them towards the stage. "Get out there," he said. "And don't even think about trying to get close to him onstage," he adds to Harry.

"Are you crazy?" Harry said. "He can barely breathe, let alone sing!"

"You're going on, and that's final," he shoves them again, and they stumble out onto the stage.

Harry hears Louis' breathing stop, and he reflexively grabs his hand, pulling him to sit behind the couch where less people will be able to see them. He can see the fear in Louis' eyes. "Breathe, Louis," he says. "I need you to breathe."

Liam looks over to them, silently asking if they are okay. Harry gives him a slight nod.

Peaking over the top of the couch, he can see fans freaking out and waving pride flags around, probably because he and Louis are sitting behind the couch together. 

They sing the first few songs, the other boys taking over for Harry and Louis. Harry knows he should probably get up. It's unfair to the other boys to have to sing for them, and he doesn't want to get them all in trouble. 

"I'm going to stand up, okay?" Harry tells Louis. "Stay right here, and come get me or one of the boys if you need something. I love you." He kisses him, knowing he's taking a pretty big risk and he will certainly hear it from management later, for kissing him onstage, even if they were behind a couch.

Louis nods. "I love you," he whispers back.


	3. Angel in Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally write these on Wattpad, so I haven't been adding dedications, but I want to add one here.  
> This was for Megan, who I met and fell in love with through Louis, Larry, and One Direction. The girl in the story is supposed to represent me, while not actually being me.

Louis knew he probably shouldn't be looking at his feet while walking through a relatively crowded sidewalk. He sighed looking up and... tripped. He knew he should have been looking down at his feet.

"I am so sorry," said the girl he had knocked over.

"It's not your fault love, don't worry," he said.

She looked up at the sound of his voice. "Louis?" she said. "Louis Tomlinson?"

He had bumped into a fan. Great. Wasn't he just a wonderful role model for that girl?

"Yeah," Louis said, not really sure what you said to a fan after knocking them over. "That's me."

She glanced down at her sweatshirt. It said 'Larry is Real. Deal With It' in large letters across the font. She quickly took it off. Underneath she had a on shirt with a silhouette of what looked to be Harry and him surrounded by rainbow paint splatters. "Well this is awkward," she said, crossing her arms over the shirt as best she could.

"It's fine, love, don't worry about it," he said, holding back a smile.

She looked shy all the sudden. "Can I maybe have a hug?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, love," Louis said. She seemed really sweet.

Louis wrapped his arms around the girl, hugging her tightly. He always hugged fans for as long as they needed, for sometimes someone just really needs a hug, but they don't always have a place to get one from. When he was younger, there was sometimes he would have done anything for a hug, but they were in an interview or onstage or some place that it wasn't really an option.

"Thank you," the girl whispered. "If it wasn't for you, I never would have fallen in love," she said. "I met this girl through you. She's so amazing and perfect and-" She paused. "And I think she might be my soulmate. So thank you."

"Hold onto that," Louis said. "Finding a soulmate is one of the most precious things in this world. Don't lose sight of it. Even when everything seems like it will never work out, just keep holding on a little longer. Trust me, it's worth it. I've been in your shoes, and I wish someone had told me that. To keep holding on, even when it was hard."

"Thank you," she said again.

He hugged her a little tighter. "Don't thank me, love. I think the universe would have brought you together one way or another. I just got lucky that it was through me."

She pulled away from him and turned to go. She turned to look over her shoulder at him. "Thank you," she said one last time.

"No," Louis said, but she was already gone. "Thank you."

Louis pulled out his phone, dialing Harry's number.

"Hey boo, what's up?" Harry answered the phone.

Louis closed his eyes, trying his best not to cry. "I just met this girl," he said. "She thanked me and told me that because of me, she fell in love. She told me she thinks they might be soulmates. She made me realize just how precious our relationship is. She reminded me that we just have to keep hanging on. It's like she was an angel in disguise. Just-" It was getting hard to speak through the tears. "Meet me at home in 20 minutes."

"Okay," Harry said. "You okay? You sound upset." 

"I'm fine," Louis said. "I just wish I could have been there more for you. Put in more effort. I'm sorry."

"Louis, it's fine, darling. I've told you so many times. It's in the past now."

"I know. I'm still sorry though. I have to go. See you in a bit."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

Louis hung up, and started the walk in the direction of home.

**~ ♥️ ~**

Harry was waiting for him in the driveway. He ran up to Louis, as soon as he was in sight. "Louis," Harry said, "I was worried about you. You can't just call me up, crying, and tell me to meet you at home and say you're fine."

"I'm fine, I promise. Now come on," he said, leading Harry to the car.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled, "It's a surprise. I promise you'll like it though."

Harry pouted.

"Don't pout love, you'll see in a bit."

**~ ♥️ ~**

"Close your eyes," Louis said. "We are getting close and I don't want you seeing all the signs and ruining the surprise before we get there."

"Okay, they're closed."

Louis glanced over. "Harold! No they are not! Close them for real. I'm serious Harry."

Harry grumbled, but complied.

Louis pulled up, parking the car. "Keep your eyes closed." he said. "I'll be around in a minute to lead you there."

Louis hopped out of the car, going around to the passenger side and opening the door. He took Harry's hand and led him a little ways from the car.

"You can open your eyes now," Louis said softly.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped. "Louis!" He turned around, enveloping Louis in a tight hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

They were at the beach. The one they had filmed What Makes You Beautiful at. The one Harry always said he loves because he fell in love at that beach.

They walked along the shore line for a while, the waves occasionally washing over their bare feet. After the sun had set, they grabbed their shoes, heading back to the car.

"There's one more place I want to go," Louis said. "It's going to take a while to get there, so you can take a nap in the car if you want."

"Okay," Harry said. "I'll probably stay up and talk to you." 

Louis smiled. "Okay, love," he said. He knew Harry would probably fall asleep in an hour, despite what he said.

He was right. It wasn't long before Harry was passed out, his head leaning against the window. Louis smiled at his boyfriend. He was really glad he met that girl. Without her, he never would have taken this day to hang out with Harry. And he probably would have waited far too long before doing what he was going to do.

**~ ♥️ ~**

When they finally arrived, Louis parked the car, and let out a yawn. "Harry," he said, shaking him gently. "We're there, sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

Harry sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked.

Louis looked at the clock on the dashboard. "It's 1:30, love."

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

Louis smiled. "Get out of the car, love. Then you'll see."

Harry reached for the handle of the door, opening it and stepping out. "I don't get it," he said.

Louis chuckled a little at his sleepy boyfriend. "There's a sign right there," he said pointing.

Harry turned to look at it. "Princess- Princess Park- Louis, what are we doing here?"

"Harry," Louis said, "I know it's the middle of the night, and we are standing in a parking lot, which is seriously like the least romantic place ever, but I thought this was the best place to do it. Like we had come in a full circle."

Harry looked confused. "Do what?"

Louis bent down on one knee in front of him. "Will you marry me? I don't have a ring, but I promise tomorrow we can go get you the prettiest one they have. When I met that girl, she made me realize I needed to do this, ring or not." He looked up at Harry, holding his breath, almost scared for the answer.

"Yes," Harry whispered. "I'll marry you."

Louis stood up, kissing him, and pulling him into a hug. 

"I love you," Harry said.

"I love you too, Haz."

They stood there for a few more moments, holding onto each other. 

"She really is an angel in disguise," Harry said, when they pulled away.

"My guardian angel," Louis said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know someone is wondering, so yes, the times are accurate. I did a bunch of research. The sun sets at about 8 in the middle of Summer, and the beach is about 5 and a half hours from Princess Park.
> 
> Although these songs did not inspire this piece, they do relate to it, and you should listen to them.
> 
> I swear to God when I come home, I'm gonna hold you so close. I swear to God when I come home, I'll never let go. -James Arthur (Falling Like The Stars)
> 
> Stand side by side and you'll make it. She's the best thing that you'll ever have. -Forrest Blakk (If You Love Her)


	4. A Little Couldn't Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Blood, self harm

Louis stared at the razor blade in front of him. He barely had to lean forward to reach it.

But he couldn't cut. With the help of Harry, he was now two months clean of cutting. He had to resist the urge for Harry.

_It wouldn't hurt just to pick it up..._

Louis slowly leaned forward and lifted the blade from it's spot in the wooden cabinet. He pulled his arm back to him, enjoying the familiarity of the blade in his hand. It felt so... right.

He closed his eyes, remembering the pain it had brought him. _The pain I deserve,_ he thought.

 _No! Stop it!_ he yelled at himself. _For Harry, remember?_

He shook his head, trying to clear away the memory of crimson droplets beading up on his arm. But the image stayed firmly rooted in his head.

Just a little bit couldn't hurt.

He brought the blade to his skin, slowly drawing a long line down the length of his lower arm. He watched as blood began to rise to the surface of the cut. The pain felt so familiar. He deserved this.

He only meant to do a little, just one cut, but now he couldn't stop. He drew lines along his arm until each held two long cuts that ran almost all the way from his wrist to the bend in his arm.

He was about to bring down the blade again, when the image of Harry popped into his head. He dropped the blade, glancing at his arms.

 _Oh, what have I done?_ he thought. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

He stood up and opened the bathroom door, calling for Harry.

"Harry?" he yelled, voice quivering.

"What baby?" he heard the call back.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," he said as soon as Harry appeared from their bedroom door. "I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it."

"Oh, Louis," Harry said. "It's okay sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up."

Louis nodded and allowed Harry to lead him into the bathroom again. He tried not to cry as Harry pressed a wet cloth to his arms.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly.

"I came in here to see if we had any more tissue boxes, and it was just sitting there under the sink. I'm so sorry, Harry."

"Hey, hey. It's okay, baby." Harry soothed. "It's alright. It's partly my fault anyway, for not throwing it away." He wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him into his chest, letting him sob into his shirt. "I promised to help you stop, remember? We're in this together, Lou."

Louis pulled back from his grip and whipped at his tear stained face with the back of his hand.

Harry took the hands of the smaller boy, and brought them up to his lips, kissing his palms, just above the cuts. He then picked up the razor blade and took Louis' hand, leading him to the kitchen.

He made sure Louis was safely seated at the kitchen table, then dropped the blade into the trash can. He pulled out the bag and tied the strings, carrying it out to the bin outside to make sure Louis wasn't tempted to cut again.

He then returned to Louis, and pulled him into his arms.

"You can get through this," he mumbled into his hair. "You are the strongest person I know. You just need a little help is all. I love you," he said. "So much."

"I know," Louis said. "I love you too."


	5. The Dancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by someone on Wattpad, so unfortunately I cannot tag them here.
> 
> The prompt was literally just what I spent one afternoon doing, but she thought it would make a great oneshot.
> 
> Prompt: Cheers to putting on white ballet slippers that could use a good clean, grabbing a brownie your mom bid on at the church auction for a church you don't even go to, and retreating to your basement to dance to one of your youtube playlists ever so creatively named Dance.

Harry lifts the plastic wrap over the plate of brownies. Louis had bid on them at an auction the church in town held as a fundraiser. He wasn't sure how Louis knew of the auction, seeing as they went to a church a few towns over.

He selects a brownie, and turns to walk down the stairs to the basement, which served as his dance studio. 

He finishes off the brownie, wiping his hands off on his pants. He stands in front of a shelf of dance shoes, deciding which ones to wear. He settles on a pair of not-so-white ballet slippers. They could definitely use a good clean. 

He puts them on, and sets his playlist to shuffle, doing a few stretches to warm up. He doesn't have a particular routine for most of the songs. He just lets the music guide him in his dancing, spinning and leaping gracefully across the floor. He doesn't have to think about what he's doing. He just let's the music dance for him. Dancing is his way of escape. When he dances, he feels like he's flying. He feels free.

Louis opens the door, stepping inside. "I'm home!" he calls. There is no answer. He sets his bag down and shrugs off his coat. He hangs it on a hook, and walks down the hallway into the house. "Harry?" He's not in the kitchen or the living room. Louis cracks open the basement door to see if the lights are on. He's greeted with the sound of music, and Harry's quiet singing. 

Louis walks as quietly as he can down the creaky stairs, standing at the bottom of them to watch Harry dance. He watches the way he follows the music with his body. Louis smiles at the way he dances, subconsciously singing quietly along. He always loves to watch Harry dance, but Harry doesn't like people to see him when he's not on stage. He doesn't dance to a routine unless he's practicing for a show, and without a routine, he might do something stupid. He doesn't want people to see him mess up like that.

When the song ends, Harry looks up to see Louis standing at the bottom of the stairs. He flushes. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Louis says. "You should dance like that at a show. You have this way of letting the music run through you. You seem so much more relaxed when you aren't so worried about messing up a routine. Maybe you could try dancing improv at a show."

"But what if I mess up? Or do something really stupid?"

"There is no routine to mess up. No one will know. And they'll love your dancing even more if you let yourself relax a bit."

Harry thinks for a moment. "Maybe," he says quietly. "Do you really think I'm that good?"

"Of course I do, love. You are the most beautiful dancer I have ever seen."

"You're just saying that because you have too."

"I don't have too. But I am. I love your dancing, and so does the world. Why can't you see that?"

"I just don't understand how people could love somebody like me."

"I do," Louis says. "You're smart and caring and beautiful and you have the kindest heart. I married you for a reason, Harry." He pulls him into a hug.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

They stand there a minute more, before Harry pulls away, giggling as he grabs Louis' hand, pulling him to the center of the floor to dance with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "My dear," she whispered. "There is a very thin line between love and hate. There is a saying where you can't hate someone too much or else you'll end up loving them. And that goes vise versa."

Harry stood talking to Niall in front of their lockers. "Styles," he heard a voice. He turned around. "Talking to your baby friends?" Louis says.

Ever since the first day of middle school, Louis had taken it upon himself to make Harry's life miserable. He hated him.

Harry couldn't see why as he hadn't done anything to offend the boy. At least he was pretty sure he hadn't.

"Niall's not a baby. Please just leave us alone."

Louis smirked. "As if. Why should I listen to you?"

"Go away Louis," Niall said.

"Aww are your little baby friends protecting you," Louis mocked.

The bell rang. Louis turned to go, looking at them over his shoulder. "Better hurry up," he said. "Would want the babies to be late to class."

...

Harry managed to avoid Louis most of the school day. He only had one class left. Unfortunately, he remembered with a groan, Louis was in that class. And they sat next to each other. Just his luck.

He walked into class, his head down, sitting quietly at his desk. Maybe Louis would leave him alone. It was a small hope.

"Nerd," Louis sneered when he sat down. 

"Moved on from 'baby' now, I see," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What's that nerd? I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing," Harry said.

"It better have been nothing. I would hate if anything happened to you after school in the parking lot."

"Louis, please sit down," the teacher said.

Louis looked over at Harry and rolled his eyes.

...

"Styles," Louis said as he did every morning. "I see your nerd friends aren't here to protect you today. Aww how sad."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Harry asked.

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He never actually answered whenever Harry asked him that question. He turned and stalked off.

He always seemed... regretful almost whenever Harry asked him that question.

...

Louis sat at his kitchen table, studying the grain of the wood.

"Are you alright?" his mother asked him.

"I-" he said. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, love. You've been staring down at the table for the past twenty minutes. Something's definitely up."

Louis sighed. "I tried so hard to make it go away," he said. "But every time I look at him, it gets worse. I've fallen in love with him, Mama, and I don't know what to do."

"With who, baby?"

"Harry," he said softly.

"You can't make it go away," she said. "You can't help who you fall in love with, Louis."

"But I'm supposed to hate him," Louis whispered.

She pulled him to her, cradling his head against her chest. "My Dear," she said. "There is a very thin line between love and hate. You can only hate something so much before you begin to love it. If you hated him so much, then maybe it wasn't really hate at all, but love."

"But Father-"

"Your father hates him because what happened when he was in high school. He expects you to do the same, but you are not your father. He doesn't know Harry. He blames him for what his parents did. You don't have to hate him too, Louis. It's okay to love him."

"I don't want to disappoint Father. I want him to be proud of me."

"My dear, in time you will learn that true love is far more important than past disagreements. It is far more important than pleasing him, love. Don't live in fear of loving someone, because your father wouldn't be proud of you."

"I'm scared, Mama. I'm scared of loving him."

"I know, sweetheart," she said, "I know."

...

Harry was confused the next day in school, when Louis didn't call him any names or shove him aside.

He only briefly glimpsed at Harry, before turning away.

"Hey!" Niall said running over. He looked in Louis' direction. "What's up with him."

"I don't know. He barely even looked at me."

"I bet a teacher told him to lay off," Niall said.

"You think that would stop him? Hasn't stopped him in the past."

"True." Niall looked over to Louis for a second. "You should go talk to him."

"Talk to him? That'd be like setting myself up to walk right into a death trap!"

"Maybe," Niall said dismissively.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"You seem kind of distant."

"Just... tired."

Harry eyed him, but left it.

...

"I've been doing some thinking," Niall said running up to Harry at lunch.

"That's new."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, shoving Harry.

Harry laughed. "Continue," he said.

"Well, I was talking to Liam and Zayn, and we have come to the conclusion that Louis is in love with you."

Harry burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, WHAT? You think he's _in love_ with me? Oh please, we both know he hates my guts....... You're serious aren't you?" Harry asked, when Niall he noticed Niall hadn't been laughing.

"I mean, think about it. It makes sense."

"I-"

"His dad hated your parents, so he was expected to hate you. He didn't, but he was so scared of his father finding out he was in love with you, or even that he was gay at all, that he did every thing he could to convince himself he hated you. It didn't work though, obviously. So now he's taken to ignoring you instead."

"I mean... I guess..."

"And didn't you ever notice, he never actually has an answer as to why he hates you so much, because he doesn't."

Harry didn't say anything for a bit.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You have been waiting for this for years!"

"I just need time to process this, Niall, I'm not going to run up to him and ask him out."

"Why not?"

Harry facepalmed. "Because, Niall. You don't just run up to your arch enemy of 5 years and ask them out."

"You should at least talk to him."

"I will."

"I mean like right now."

"Niall no, I- NIALL!" Niall pushed him in Louis' direction, and now he was standing in front of Louis, Louis waiting for him to say something. Definitely to late to turn back around.

Louis looked at him expectantly.

"Um hi?"

"Hi. Do you need something?"

"No. Yes. Um..."

"He wants to ask you on a date!" Niall yelled gleefully.

"Niall! Sorry, that's not what I meant to do. Ignore him."

"It's fine," Louis said with a little laugh.

"I do think maybe we could try better at being friends?"

"I could work with that," Louis said.

"Great! I uh- I should go. Niall won't go to class unless I make him."

Louis laughed again. "Right. Well, see you around."

Harry was already out of the room, halfway down the hallway.

"Niall, what were you thinking!?" he whisper-yelled to him once they were in class.

"Harry, please focus on your work."

"Sorry Ms. Hytner."

"Sorry mate," Niall said. "You are going to ask him out though, right?"

"I don't know, maybe after we've been friends for more than ten minutes. Besides, I don't really like asking people out. It's just not my thing. If someone wants to ask me, then fine, but I'm not doing the asking. You know this, Niall."

"You should get out of your comfort zone once in a while."

"Harry and Niall! Do I need to write you up?"

"No, sorry Miss."

...

It had been about a week, and Harry and Louis were getting along much better. Harry had gone to one of Louis' football games with Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Louis came over to Harry's house twice, though his parents didn't know, so they had to be careful.

One day after school, Louis came over to Harry as he was packing up after class. "Can I maybe talk to you for a minute?" he asked shyly. Not a word Harry every thought he would use to describe Louis.

"Yeah sure." He grabbed his bag, slinging it over one shoulder, stand up to face Louis. Niall was making kissy faces over Louis' shoulder. Harry glared at him. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Do you-" Louis looked down at his feet. "Doyoumaybewanttogoonadatewithmeonfriday?"

"What?"

"Do you-"

"Do I..."

"Want to go... on a date. With me. On Friday."

"I um." Harry seemed taken aback. "Yeah," he said finally. "I'd love that."

"Great," Louis said, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure," Harry said. "I'll have to tell my mom..." he said, trailing off. He knew how Louis felt about people finding out they were friends.

Louis sighed. He knew Harry wasn't going to lie to her. He couldn't ask that of him. "Just please- please tell her not to tell anyone for now."

"Okay," Harry said. "I mean, no promises, but she's probably understand."

"Well um, guess I see you tomorrow then."

"See you," Harry whispered.

Niall came jumping over. "OH MY GOSH DID HE ASK YOU OUT??? HE ASKED YOU OUT I KNEW IT!!! OH MY GOSH MY SHIP IS SAILING!!!!"

Harry flushed. "Quiet down," he whispered urgently. "People are staring."

Niall stopped screaming. "Oops," not looking the least bit guilty. "Sorry."

Harry rolled his eyes.

...

When Friday finally rolled around, Harry could barely contain his nerves. What if it went terrible? What if Louis never wanted to see him again? What if he wasn't even going to show up in the first place?

He showered and got dressed with trembling fingers.

It seemed like _hours_ until door bell finally rang. 

He heard his mom squeal like a school girl, then run to get the door. "Louis, dear," she said opening the door. "Come in, come in. Harry's just upstairs."

Harry reluctantly made his way downstairs and into the living room. 

"You guys are just too cute," his mom squealed. "Let me take a picture real quick."

Harry thought he might sink into the floor of embarrassment.

"Okay, just one more...." 

After his mom had taken, not one, not two, not three, but ten more pictures, they finally insisted they had to go or they would be late for their dinner reservation.

As soon as they were in the car, Harry groaned. "Sorry about my mum," he said, his face in his hands.

Louis laughed and Harry felt thousands of butterflies explode within him. "She's really sweet," Louis said.

"Really?" Harry said. "I thought I was going to die." There was that stupidly cute laugh again.

... 

"Harry," Louis whispered. "Harry wake up."

Harry stirred, rubbing his eyes. He let out a little squeak at the bright lights, and buried his face farther into Louis' shoulder. The credits were now scrolling down the screen. "How long did I sleep for?" he mumbled.

"You fell asleep like twenty minutes in."

"Oh," he said with a pout.

"Don't worry, love, you didn't miss much. It wasn't that great."

Harry felt his heart speed up. Louis had called him love. He didn't even seem to notice.

Harry let out a yawn and a squeak of protest as Louis stood up.

"Come on," Louis said, smiling. "Let's get you home."

He tried so hard not to fall asleep on the car ride home. He didn't think he did. Until Louis was gently shaking him awake in the driveway.

He held his arms out, wide eyes expectantly looking up at Louis. He expected Louis to roll his eyes or make some sarcastic comment, but he simply bent to lift the boy into his arms.

And for once, Harry was grateful for his mom's spying, because she saw Louis carrying Harry up the walk and opened the door for him. "First door on the right," she said, pointing Louis in the direction of the stairs.

Louis gently set Harry on the bed, pulling of his shoes and socks, and pulling the covers over him. He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, turning to go. 

"Stay," Harry whispered, catching his sleeve.

"I wish I could," Louis said, smiling down at him, "but I told my parents I'd be home by midnight. I'll call you in the morning, alright?"

Harry nodded sleepily, turning over on his side. "Night Louis."

"Good night, Harry." He stepped quietly over the carpeted floor, stopping in the doorway to look back at the already sleeping form. He watched for a minute, following the steady rise and fall of his breathing. "Good night," he whispered again. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be out hopefully in the near future.


End file.
